


Really Just Your Dog

by NaruYuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, but..., i guess depending on how you look at it it could be a happy ending, this is really hard to tag without spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruYuki/pseuds/NaruYuki
Summary: Anton Sinyansky is working as a guard in a prison.  His nights are long and lonely until Inmate #09 arrives and throws him for a loop.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Really Just Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this based off the song 'Shama' by Kajitsu Niru for my ocs because I thought they could fit the story well. I suggest listening to the song, but whether you want to listen to it before or after you read is up to you ;3  
> https://youtu.be/xpuyx_Y_Hw0  
> https://youtu.be/aSwuDSbJn_I  
> The first link is a Japanese cover, the second link is an English cover since the translations are kind of confusing, but I think Sno did a great job of making it more comprehensive.

A blaring alarm sounded off around the prison, alerting everyone to new arrivals being let into the rest of the gen pop. Except, as the doors opened, only one prisoner was pushed through.

“Ow, you didn’t need to be so rough. I was going,” Inmate 09 murmured as her cuffs were released from her wrists.

“I barely touched you, but I’ll be sure to take your complaints into consideration,” Brady shook his head and left, signaling to close the doors behind him. 09 hummed and took in her surroundings. She watched for any girls in particular that stood out to her, ones that would be easy to make an introduction to. There were girls sitting alone at tables or lying down in their cells, girls grouped up chatting in corners, or becoming rowdy over card games. There weren’t as many inmates as she expected, but considering she was in a higher security branch of the prison it made sense. She spotted three girls talking together at a table, the fourth girl looked like she was just sitting at the table and not sitting  _ with _ them. She jaunted her way over to them, formulating a plan in her head.

Anton and Lorri watched closely as the newbie was released into gen pop. It only took her a few minutes of looking around before she immediately cozied herself up to a group of girls.

“That’s weird, only one?” Lorri said to herself.

“Guess crime rates are declining,” Anton said.

“Hah, good joke.”

“What number is she?”

“I’ve got no clue. The idiots around here have a hard time keeping track of the numbers,” Lorri reached down to the filing cabinet and searched for a minute before slamming it shut again, “she doesn’t even have a file in here, yet.”

“Eh, we will find out sooner or later.”

“Wow, she’s making herself right at home,” Lorri commented, gesturing as the newbie looked to be buddy-buddy with the group of girls she sat down with.

“She will surely be an interesting one to handle.”

Later in the evening, still working well into the night, Anton was to patrol around the cell blocks. Walking from top to bottom, the smell of a cigarette wafted up to him. He peered over the railing, grabbing onto his glasses as he looked for the sign of smoke in the dim lighting. It was coming from the next floor down. He rushed to the stairs and power walked to find the inmate dumb enough to light up in the middle of the night, approaching the cell with the tiny orange light burning at the butt of the cigarette. There were two glowing eyes in the dark, one pink and one red. He walked up to the cell and grabbed the bar, speaking in a hushed tone as to not start an uproar with the inmates in the middle of the night,

“Inmate, what are you doing?”

“Just indulging. What, you want a drag?” The inmate who approached was none other than the newbie. A petite woman with dirty brown hair done up in a loose braid, and tiny black horns at the top of her head. She offered the cigarette through the bars. Anton cut his eyes at her and snatched it from her fingers. He dropped it onto the floor and smothered it into the ground with his boot.

“Damn! You could’ve just said ‘no’ instead of wasting a perfectly good cig.”

“Maybe think twice before offering contraband to a guard,” his eyes flickered down to her chest with her number on it, “09.”

“Hehe, something wrong with your eyes? You can’t seem to keep them on mine.” Her comment was met with a silent glare. “I guess I don’t mind if you look, though. You’re pretty cute, yourself.”

Anton’s face lit up like he had been blasted with a chilling wind. The breath of cold air was difficult to take, but it was welcomed anyway. 09 covered her mouth and giggled,

“Wow, you’re easier to tease than I expected from first impressions,”

“G-Go to sleep 09,”

“Sure, sure,” as Anton began to walk away, she reached through the bars and grabbed his hand, “come visit me again,” she winked.

Anton listened to what she said from the night before and went back to her the next. He found that she was smoking again and so the events of last time repeated themselves.

“So, anything you have to tell me about this place? Any people to watch out for, whether that be inmates or guards?”

“Tch,” Anton laughed to himself, “I do not think you need my help. I saw you, the first day and you were getting along with the other girls quite fine,” he shook his head and leaned back against the railing.

“Aww, you were watching me?” Her mouth curled into a coy smile, “already a fan of mine before I could introduce myself~♡”

“More like, already a handful before I could figure out your number,” Anton looked away from her smiling face, rubbing the back of his neck to calm himself.

“Well, who knows? Maybe this handful could use your help one day,” she grabbed the bars and pressed herself against them. Anton turned his head back towards her, having the misfortune of gazing directly into the seductive gleam behind her pink and red eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. “I know you’ll trip up one day,” she whispered, but he still managed to hear it.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Keep coming back to me and you’ll find out.” His jaw went slack as all the blood dropped from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. No noise came from his opened mouth. 09 pushed back on the bars. She brought her hand up to her chin, holding her arm up with her free hand, and observed Anton for a moment. She cocked her head to the side as she looked the still stunned man up and down multiple times before smiling. Seemingly satisfied by her study of him.

“I need to… finish my patrol now,” Anton said as he finally emerged from his dazed state.

“Goodnight, Anton.”

Every night shift had been longer and lonelier than the last. It wasn’t until 09 showed up that the night shifts became less lonely and quickened in pace. Each night he visited her, she had lit up a cigarette. When more time passed, he became laxer with her. He let her smoke while she listened to him speak until eventually, he agreed to her insistent offers. 09 would hold it out for him to take a drag when he paused to think in between talking. Each night she squeezed out more information from him while she just listened. There were moments few and far in between, where she spoke about wanting to leave. Thinking about plans. How she wouldn’t mind being with him on the outside. He knew what she was doing, but he let it happen. If it was to take the edge off the loneliness, he’d even let himself be used by her.

During the rare agonizing day or mid shifts, they stared at each other in the cafeteria. On one of those particular days, Brady and Chad were the guards on duty with him. They were standing around together talking as Anton stared in the vague direction of 09, barely adding to the conversation.

“Damn, Anton,” Chad basically wrapped him up into a chokehold, “new girl been here for how long and you’ve already got her crazy for you,” he smirked as 09 was smiling in their direction as she walked by.

“Wha-? No, I do not have anything going on with 09.”

“Going on with her? I was just saying she’s looking at you hard as shit, but if you wanna brag, go ahead. We’ll keep your secret safe, won’t we, Brady?”

“Yeah, whatever. Just be careful. She’s an inmate, after all, that can only end badly,” Brady sighed.

“Yes, I am well aware.”

Anton had been assigned to the booth that overlooked the cell blocks for the first time since 09 had arrived at the prison. They hadn’t placed 09’s file in the cabinet in the booth then, but surely by now her file would be on record. When Lorri stepped out for a bathroom break, he rolled over to the filing cabinet in his chair. He riffled through the disorganized mess until he pulled out ‘Inmate #09’. Her real name was Sapphire Schäfer and she had been sentenced to life in prison on the count of murdering a man named Zachary Sayer in the second degree.

“Did he deserve it?” Anton asked Sapphire.

“You know,” Sapphire was sat on her cot, looking indifferently at her nails, “there’s nothing I really wanna talk about tonight,” she responded, unfazed. It was like he hadn’t asked the question. Almost as if he hadn’t said a word in the first place.

Anton blinked, jaw going slack. She had a way of hitting such a specific nerve that she knew would destroy him in an instant. Like an owner, scolding her dog.

“Goodnight, Anton,” and just like that, she dismissed him.

Anton tossed his glasses onto the table and buried his face into his hands, groaning loudly.

“Girl troubles?” Chad asked and squeezed Anton’s shoulders from behind.

“Fuck off, Chad,” Anton hissed.

“Girl troubles,” Chad repeated knowingly.

“Seriously,” Brady sat up from the couch, “I thought I told you she was bad news, man.”

“Who’s bad news?” Lorri asked as she entered the breakroom.

“No-” Anton couldn’t get a word in.

“Inmate 09,” Chad said. So much for ‘keeping his  _ secret _ safe’.

“What? Anton, do you know how much shit you can get into for being in a relationship with an inmate?” Lorried walked up to him, leaning her hands onto the table. If his hands weren’t gloved, he would have sunk his nails into his skin out of pure frustration.

“I am not! But you jackasses will not stop talking for me!” Anton shouted, slamming his fist into the table.” All three of them flinched from Anton’s outburst. His usual cool and calm facade had completely melted away. What enraged him more than the trio that relentlessly harassed him was the fact that he could hear her giggling in the back of his mind. Why was she the only thing he could think of? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t  _ not _ care about her. He knew exactly what she would say if she saw this side of him, too.

“You’re so scary when you’re angry, but it’s kind of hot.” Her endless flirting would be the death of him. 

He hated how she brushed him off like that even though he knew very well that was the kind of response he was bound to get. It was nothing new, but it stung worse than all those years ago. Maybe it was because she knew him, truly. She made him happy despite it clearly being a terrible idea to allow someone like her to be a source of happiness when all she was going to do was break his heart in the end.

The next few nights, Sapphire gave him the silent treatment. He stopped by her cell each night and tried to speak to her, but she ignored him or pretended to be asleep by the time he arrived. He was selfish, he knew he was. But if she got to manipulate him, then he got to be selfish. He got to be angry that she was acting coldly towards him. Was she trying to put up a wall against him? It didn’t matter anymore.

The next mid-shift he was given, he was going to show how selfish he could really be. He slipped away to the break room when no one was paying attention and sneaked some shots of brandy he had stashed away in his locker. He was going to need the liquid courage for what he wanted to pull. During lunch was when Sapphire made all of her cigarette transactions. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be able to light one up every single night. He watched as she headed over to the same table she sat at the first day she arrived. Once he saw the beginning of the deal, he rushed over to her, grabbed her arm, and snatched the carton out of her hand. Her eyes went wide with panic. She went to pull away, but he didn’t let go of her arm.

“Contraband deals in broad daylight?” He announced loudly. The inmates looked, as well as the guards.

“What’s going on, Anton?” Brady began to approach.

“I am taking this one to solitary for clearly breaking the rules,” he pocketed the carton of cigarettes into his breast pocket and pushed past Brady with Sapphire still in hand. She did not say a word or make a noise the entire walk to solitary. However, he did loosen his grip when they were away from prying eyes. His hand tempted to fall down to her hand, but it remained in its place on her bicep.

Once in solitary, he opened her confined cell door and looked at her.

“I will… be searching you for any more contraband on your person,” Anton said. She didn’t even look him in the eyes.

“Fine,” she muttered and turned around, lazily lifting her arms. He put his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. Despite the power balance clearly being in his favor, Sapphire was the one truly in control of the situation. He wanted to be confident about it, but there was no way he could genuinely treat her so badly. Not without feeling a sharp pain in his chest. His hands shakily reached out for her waist. He slowly placed his hands on her and kept them still for a few moments. Sapphire, waiting, turned around and finally looked him in the eyes. He couldn’t decipher the look she was giving him. She seemed so sad; hurt, almost. Her hand reached for the back of his neck and she slowly pulled him down to her level.

Anton melted right into the kiss. He grabbed her arm again, but this time like she was made of glass. For a fleeting moment, all of his pain went away. He indulged in her smoky kiss for a brief moment. But his eyes went wide and he stumbled backward with a yelp. His face flushed as red as her piercing eye, the tingling sensation all over his body too intense to handle.

“What are you doing?! Let go!” He sputtered.

“As if I’m letting you go,” Sapphire teased. She pushed her hands into his chest, squeezing him, and backing him into the cell wall. He let out a shrill squeal as her hands traveled all over his body. He closed his eyes and stood there, he was paralyzed in fear. He knew that she probably knew already, but being discovered was still the worst horror a person could live through. She pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to the loud beating of his heart.

“So, what’s your real name?” She absolutely knew. Anton didn’t answer her. He just bit his lip and stayed silent. “Hey, there’s nothing that we can’t tell each other.” He couldn’t tell if that made him feel worse or better. It was probably both at the same time.

**‘I’m such a fool…’**

“Natalya,” she said in her normal octave, which wasn’t much higher than the one she used regularly. It was more like returning to her original octave, instead of her normal one.

“Natalya,” Sapphire repeated. She raised her hand up to caress her cheek, bringing her other hand up to run through the taller woman’s fluffy silver her. “Of course, you are much too attractive to be a man,” Sapphire knocked off Natalya’s cap as she continued to play with her hair. She leaned her head into the affection, her body asking for more. She wondered what their lives would have been like if they had met on the outside. She wondered if they could even have a life together on the outside. In her buzzed state, she was entertaining the idea of all those wistful comments Sapphire made about escaping.

“Sapphire, do you want to leave?”

“Eh?” Now it was her turn to be surprised.

“I will set you free if you want me to.”

“Yes! Let’s leave.” Natalya closed her eyes, her life almost flashing before them.

“Wait here, I will be back for you soon,” Natalya rushed back to the main building. Passing the wall clocks on the way, she knew it would be downtime for them. Perfect.

“Hey, Anton! You’re back. What happened with 09 back there?” Brady greeted.

“Do not-” Natalya cleared her throat, having to remember to speak lower again, “do not worry about that. I handled it. Instead, take this gift!” Natalya pulled the bottle of brandy out and presented it to the trio. Brady leaned back into the couch with a stunned look. Chad poked his head out from behind the couch, nodding his head at the offer. Lorri folded her arms, chuckling with amusement.

“What’s the special occasion?” Lorri asked.

“No special occasion, just an apology for a couple of nights ago. I did not mean to snap at everyone, I was just feeling frustrated.”

“Apology accepted,” Lorri and Chad cheered in unison. Lorri grabbed the brandy from Natalya and headed to the cabinet to pull out four glasses. Chad jumped over the couch and almost stumbled face first into the table if it weren’t for Natalya grabbing him.

“Brady, joining us?” Lorri asked, looking over to him still seated on the couch.

“... Why not?”

It did not take long before all three were drunk and asleep on the couch again. With a few guards off the floor, that would make escaping a touch easier. She took a deep breath and gulped down one more glass of the brandy before leaving the rest of her life behind.

When Natalya returned, Sapphire was sitting down, staring at Natalya’s cap in her hands which had been knocked off earlier. She looked up as she appeared in the doorway.

“You’re back!” Sapphire jumped up excitedly from her cot, reaching up on her tiptoes to plant another kiss on Natalya’s lips. Again, it felt like all of her fear had been washed away. When Sapphire pulled back, she placed Natalya’s cap on her own head. “I have a plan,” she smiled.

The situation she was in felt extraordinarily strange, especially after the trauma she experienced at such a young age. From being told she was disgusting for kissing one of the other girls back in her childhood, to watching a woman undress willingly in front of her. She wondered if it was a normal progression of the steps, but figured that their whole situation was beyond normal. Natalya loosened her tie and unbuttoned her shift. Sapphire turned around as she only had to zip down her jumper and take off her heels. Natalya looked down at her bandaged chest and sighed.

“Hmm, it’s probably time to take those off,” Sapphire appeared in front of her. Natalya looked up and away as Sapphire pushed her jacket and shirt off. She pressed herself against Natalya, cold hands running up her back. The bandages went slack as they had been cut in the back by Sapphire’s dangerously sharp nails. “You’re going to need to help me with this,” Sapphire said, gingerly pulling the tie from over Natalya’s head.

“Of course.”

When they finished exchanging outfits, Natalya talked about possible exits they could take to escape. Sapphire pulled her braid up to the top of her head and secured the cap in place.

“You sure you’ll be able to run in those,” Sapphire looked back and down at the heels that Natalya adorned.

“I have experienced my fair share of high heels, I will be okay,”

“Really? Then get that brain of yours into gear, and let’s get out of here!” Sapphire grabbed Natalya’s hand and began to run through the halls. Natalya ran slightly ahead of Sapphire to lead the way.

“If we take the exit here we might be able to get out--” Natalya noticed in the corner of her eyes, almost running past a crisscrossing hallway, a guard was turning a corner down in their direction. She grabbed Sapphire and pulled her back behind the wall. “Maybe not that way…” They scurried into the other direction to find another turn to make. After running down too many risky corridors and missing too many close calls, Natalya stopped running.

“This will never work with the two of us…” Natalya hung her head.

“What? What do you mean?” Sapphire leaned closer to get a look at her expression.

“If both of us leave together, they will spot us and we will not be able to escape. However, if I run out the main door and cause a distraction,  _ you _ can escape.”

“W-What? Natalya, no… we can make it-”

“Sapphire please,” Natalya grabbed her other hand and pulled her close, pressing their foreheads together. “Just do it… for me,” they shared a farewell kiss before Natalya pulled away. Sapphire held onto Natalya’s hand as she moved in the opposite direction of her, their fingers begging not to let go or draw any farther from each other. But with one more flash of a wavering smile, Natalya pulled far enough away and broke the lock. Sapphire watched her go in disbelief. The heartbroken expression didn’t last long before she broke out into a smirk, trying to hold back giggles.

“She did all the work for me~” she sang as she strolled out the door to her freedom.

Natalya knew she was doomed, knew that she wouldn’t make it. She had a feeling that conspiring with an inmate really was going to land her in some serious shit. Lorri and Brady were right, but she had always been well aware of that. And even though it would cost her her life, she wouldn’t change a thing. She lived her whole existence trapped in a cage, too afraid to really live her life the way she wanted. But now, even if she was trapped in a cage for the rest of her natural-born life, she got to find some happiness in Sapphire. Even if all Sapphire wanted was an obedient dog, she’d be her dog. She hung onto her every word after all, listening to all of her commands. Regardless, she was grateful. She would sacrifice herself for the woman she loved.

Guards from the watchtowers began to shout and panic, the siren blaring soon after, alerting that a prisoner was escaping. The path ahead of her turned blurry as her eyes filled with mist. She had stumbled, her hands grazing the ground as she righted herself again. Along the way she thought she had even lost the black and white striped inmate jacket that always hung off Sapphire’s shoulders. She wouldn’t stop running though, persistent to keep going until her last breath of air left her lungs. Her ears were ringing with the sirens and the shouting and the pounding of her heart filled with fear and exhaustion. Her feet were beginning to ache and sting from running in Sapphire’s heels for so long. There was a brief moment when she had genuinely thought she might make it past and escape.

A shot echoed out through the whole prison.

Her face slammed onto the dirt path below her as she fell short. She gasped and rolled over, bringing her hands to her face as blood streamed from her nose. She wanted to get up and while the rest of her body was throbbing and pulsing with heat, she could no longer feel her left foot. Lying on her back, she could hear footsteps approaching. She was grabbed by the collar of her jumper and pulled up to face a red faced Chad. Behind him were Lorri and Brady.

“Anton?!” Each one looked more stunned than the last. More guards came and began to shout at the trio. Chad was pushed out of the way and Natalya’s wrists were pulled above her head and bounded together. She hung her head in defeat 

“This was the only one,” one of the guards said. Natalya’s eyes lit up with relief. She had made it out, unnoticed. Tearfully happy for her in the end.

**‘I’m really just your dog…’**

Sapphire pulled Natalya’s cap off her head and tossed it in front of her. She shrugged off her jacket and laid it next to her. She almost ripped the tie off of her neck, before finally figuring out how to loosen it. She sighed and leaned her head against the cool metal wall of the truck she stowed herself away in. The engine roared to life, and the doors of the cab in the front closed. Time to go. She leaned her head to the side and went to lean her weight onto her hand before crushing something underneath of her. She retracted her hand, then riffled through the pockets of the jacket until she found the carton of cigarettes Natalya confiscated, along with a lighter she had never seen before. Upon opening it, she sighed in relief as the cigarettes hadn’t been totally crushed.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she popped one out and lit one up, taking a long drag from it. She may have spent a month and a half in prison, but it would have been much longer without her obedient little dog. She thought about where she had ended up and laughed to herself, shaking her head.

“Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :D  
> you can find me on tumblr here: https://admintan.tumblr.com/ AND https://naruyuki-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
